1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of backing up heterogeneous terminal user information in an Internet Protocol (IP) terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile communication terminals support Personal Computer (PC) links. A PC link is a PC application program configured to store and manage data of the mobile communication terminals.
A PC link synchronizes data while exchanging an eXtensible Markup Language (XML) document using a specific protocol on the basis of the Synchronization Markup Language (SyncML) standard.
Conventionally, if a PC takes a database pointer from a mobile communication terminal, the PC backs up a database of the mobile communication terminal as is.
Also, the PC and the mobile communication terminal have been designed to guarantee information sameness all of the time by, upon a next synchronization, comparing databases of the PC and the mobile communication terminal with each other to identify a data change at both sides and then checking a time.
However, the conventional data backup method using the PC link holds data dependent on the mobile communication terminals.
For example, if a specific mobile communication terminal connects to a PC and attempts to synchronize and back up data using a PC link, a database of the mobile communication terminal is backed up as is. Therefore, mobile communication terminals could not move phone numbers to each other, if they have differently structured databases, even though they may be made by the same manufacturer.
Because of this, the PC link, an application, has a drawback of not only having a functional limitation but also being unavailable without an indispensable medium called a PC.
Wired home phones, such as IP terminals, need to be able to move only respective desired data rather than simply synchronize with a diversity of mobile communication terminals, in consideration of inconvenient carriage and being shared by family members.
For example, phone numbers of children's friends each have to be able to be stored in one IP terminal. However, in the conventional data backup method using the PC link, the work cannot be implemented because the synchronized database and mobile communication terminal is based on a point-to-point synchronization relationship.